bstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Red-Haired Girl
Charity "The Little Red-Haired Girl" is an unseen character in the comic strip Peanuts by Charles M. Schulz. She is the object of Charlie Brown's affection, although he never dares to go near her. Whether or not she has any feelings towards Charlie Brown has never been revealed in the comic strip. About the Character The only known Schulz drawing of The Little Red-Haired Girl was drawn sometime in 1950, long before she was referred to in the strip. Why Schulz did not introduce her into the strip when it started is unknown. She bears a strong resemblance to Patty, a character who was prominent in the early years of the strip. Charlie Brown first pines for the Little Red-Haired Girl during lunch at school in the strip from November 19, 1961. He continued loving her until the end of the strip in 2000. In a series of strips from July 1969, the Little Red-Haired Girl moves away, causing Charlie Brown sheer grief. He sees her again during a ski trip a few months later, and Peppermint Patty and Marcie run into her at summer camp in 1972. On May 30, 1978 Charlie Brown says that he thinks about the Little Red-Haired Girl constantly, suggesting that she has moved back to the neighborhood. It is confirmed that she has returned in the strip from December 27, 1978, in which Charlie Brown stands outside her house. Even though she is often referred to in the comic strip, the Little Red-Haired Girl is never seen, except for the May 25, 1998 strip, in which she is seen in silhouette. One reason Schulz never drew the Little Red-Haired girl in the strip, is to show Charlie Brown's hopeless longing for her. Schulz also admitted in 1997, "I could never draw her to satisfy the readers' impression of what she's probably like." The character was based on Donna Johnson, a red-haired woman who Charles M. Schulz proposed to but who turned him down. This is where Schulz got the idea for Charlie Brown's unrequited loveyears later. Appearance She has red-orange hair and pale skin and black eyes she wears aqua-turquoise dress with a bow and a lighter aqua band with a ribbon and white school shoes in the winter she wears a aqua coat Depiction in Animation The Little Red-Haired Girl has been shown on television in It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown, Happy New Year, Charlie Brown!, A Charlie Brown Valentine, the second season opening of The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show, and makes a brief appearance in Snoopy!!! The Musical, during the song "Poor Sweet Baby". In It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown, and in Happy New Year, Charlie Brown, it is said that her name is Heather and that name has also been used in subsequent television specials. However, that name has never been used in the Peanuts comic strip. The Peanuts Movie (in which the Little Red-Haired Girl is voiced by Francesca Capaldi, who also voices Frieda) is the first animated production in which the character has a speaking part. In the film, Charity's full name, Charity Wold, can be seen as fourth in the list of the students' test scores. Her last name comes from the married name of the character's inspiration, Donna Johnson Wold. Gallery Little-red-haired-girl.png Little-red-haired-girl.png Category:Characters Category:Peanuts characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Kids Category:Sidekicks Category:Scene Stealers Category:Minor Protagonists Category:Major Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Red hair